powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny Festival Episode 1: Skyline Waltz
An emptied vast building stands in a wasteland on the outskirts of the proud and gleaming city where the D-SDF's branch stood. While it was surrounded by towering pillars and structures built after the successes of war they enjoyed… a contemplating matter dwelled in the darkness of the seemingly black hearted who chose to go against the Government at the lower parts of the mountain, the outskirts where pockets of aether have resulted in the area becoming uninhabitable to most. *??? : What of the child who holds the power over the Destiny Jewel? I don’t see you with her, you come to me wounded, yet you have no info on where-- *Stops as they notice the person isn't listening* Within the cathedral where black mists and smogs of aether raise and fall like a transparent curtain, there stood a figure who walks in as his form takes in the aether around him changing the form of the human. *??? : *Off-screen as the man’s advance comes to a stop in the center of the room* err…sorry? With a tone of power the shadowed figure spoke, and Dubhe turns his red irises to the shadow. *??? : I want to know, exactly what happened in the city. Why isn’t the destroyer with you? Are you even listening to me Dubhe? *Dubhe : *looks at an aether formation on the side of the pillar by him* Sided with the flesh whelplings…*blinks as he smiles in unsettling manner* the grimoire was reactivated however. *???: Of the years we've waited... and events that have passed to no avail of it opening. She just now uses it? *Dubhe: It appears that she had connection to a past... friend of sorts. When I threatened the blue haired whelp, the Destroyer's choice to intervene and change her event Sequence became clear as the hate in her eyes. *???: (In an expecting tone) Then? *Dubhe: *frowns* Unfortunately... the connection to the source is low. *??? : What on this world is keeping her power so restrained. At that rate she’ll lose to their guardian they summon when we move to finish our operation. *Dubhe : No need to concern ourselves, we’ll just make sure she wins that battle. *Frowns in slight wonder as he closes his eyes* But, its odd, the one who released me made mention that you were around. Though, I didn’t believe it. How’d you pull that off…*opens his eyes with a malicious intent filled gleam in the red irises* among the government’s eyes. *??? : Pah. I didn’t summon you to chat about my situation Dubhe, I only had you brought here because you know the location of the objective in the government’s structure to access in their gate. If you'd rather ask questions I can easily vanquish you to hell myself. *Dubhe: That's not needed... I was just curious. Besides "Vanquishing" is too strong of a word, death for us is nothing. *???: Regardless... That’s undoubtedly why you were released from your infernal slumber to begin with by those fools, they were looking for it too. But I wish to have that advantage before any others. Dubhe turns and then smiles slightly as the fangs of energy slide together from the visible change the aether took on his form. *Dubhe: I was wondering about our other project….*he stops and clinches his sword’s hilt tightly* *???: What about it? *Dubhe: Do you want me to handle the others and bring them to you? *???: Yes, we must finish before the first day of the festival. *the mysterious figure smiles sadistically* Oh, and use force if needed. *Dubhe: *Grins* Don’t worry that old fool Merak will tremble in fear once he taste the steel of my Flame Dance. *???: After you obtain him go fetch Elkeid for me; she is off playing around like some kind of singing fool or something. *Dubhe: Oh? Does that mean you already caught the others? *???: Yes, now do not fail me epically this time Dubhe. *Dubhe: Don’t worry Master Polaris. *Raises his left hand for a high five* *Polaris: …… *Dubhe: *Puts his hand down* Sorry, Master Polaris. *Polaris: Memento Mori, Guilty Crown and, The Immortal Garden are the only pieces that we need in play after tonight… Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! *Dubhe: Hahahahahaha!! Yes, those fools will not even know what hit them before it’s too late. *Polaris: Do not kill them…yet. *Dubhe: Of course I won’t kill them….once they play their part I’ll dispose of them all at once. Dubhe stands up and heads for the entrance of the building and walks past Polaris. Dubhe waves bye as he walks away into the forest matted with a thick aether fog. *Polaris: Merak, Elkeid and then Memento Mori, Guilty Crown and, The Immortal Garden you fool…do not fail me again. *Polaris smiles slightly in anticipation* I cannot wait to see who shall prevail Sherria Straus. *Polaris looks up into the starry night sky* Good or Evil? Polaris fades into the surrounding shadows and disappears into the dark night like a whisper. We now turn our attention to the Bespectacled young man from before, Dubhe. Despite how put together he appears Dubhe has somehow managed to get himself lost in the ‘Lost Woods’ of Destiny City. *Dubhe: The hell is with this city anyway? Why is there even a bloody forest here in the first place? He cuts down a tree with his sword in one swing; the tree instantly catches fire and burn with a pinkish flame, he sheathes it away *???: You there!!! *Dubhe: Huh? He looks around to see if he can find the source of the voices of the young ladies he hears around him *???: Don’t ‘huh?’, us you know what you just did. Now give yourself up quietly or else. *???: Why are we even talking to a loser like this? Can’t we just jump him and be done with it? *???: Now, now we can’t go around calling ourselves heroes of Justice and jump evil doers. *laughs awkwardly* *Dubhe: This isn’t some anime girlies, I’ll kill you all when I find you. *???: He must be one of those LARPers we’ve heard SO much about…. *???: Anime? LARPer? *???: Basically freaks who think that it’s Halloween 24/7 365 days a year and yes, they are only a step away from being furries :P *Dubhe: Wh—what the HELL did you just say? Why don’t you show yourselves? Maybe…the three of you are too scared to even do that! *He draws his sword* From out of thin air three young ladies appear before him. All of the girls are at least the seventeen years of age. They all have on the most revealing clothing imaginable and have equally generous proportions. The leader of the group stood in the middle she is blonde and has modest proportions, her right hand (wo)man is the brunette to her right and the shortest of the group is a strawberry-blonde cutie. *Dubhe: *Completely flustered* Wh-wh-what!?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS WEARING!? If anything you three are the freaks here! *???: Hmm? What is he talking about? *???: Our clothes maybe, I think. *???: What’s wrong with them? Do I have a stain on mine again? *Dubhe: How the hell can you call yourselves heroes with that type of stuff on? (Sheathes his sword) *???: This is the standard wear for female Destiny City Self-Defense Force Soldiers. *???: Before we go any further I think that we should introduce ourselves. *???: Yeah, you’re right we should. *Kumamaru: My name is Rachie Konoha, but, you may call me Kumamaru. (Jumps into the air and lands then strikes a seductive pose) *Usagi: My name is Usagi Shinonono! (jumps in the air and lands on Kumamaru’s right side and strikes a super sentai hero pose) *Ino: ‘Sup? Name’s Ino Akamatsu. (jumps into the air and lands to Kumamaru’s left side and strikes a suggestive super sentai pose) *Dubhe: What the HELL are you guy’s doing!? *Kumamaru: Getting into our Super Awesome and Kawaii Asskicking pose, duh, what else does it look like we’re doing? *Dubhe: *flustered* It’s just that the way you and the strawberry-blonde are posing that’s all… *Usagi: You’re a lolicon? *Ino: I knew it!! He’s a pervert! Freakin’ sicko! *Dubhe: Wait….WHAT!? *Kumamaru: *Blushing Furiously* WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?! You like Lolis and Oppai Lolis such as ourselves? *Dubhe: Hey now calm down, you’re causing a scene. *Kumamaru: CALM DOWN? I AM COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY CALM! *Usagi: Oh no what is this creepy perv planning to do to us? *Ino: Guys who wear glasses are: A) Pervs or B) Evil; y-you’re both! *Dubhe: Now come on; you guys’ are being unreasonable. A crowd begins to form around the four *Passerby #1: *Pointing at Dubhe* That guy over there? Is he a lolicon? *Passerby #3: I think so….I can’t believe he makes those poor girls dress like that, sicko! *Passerguy: *sadly* Why are all of the cute one’s total freaks? *Dubhe: *Pissed* Mind your own damn business!! And I do not make them dress like that! *Kumamaru: Alright girls, time to teach this LOLICON a lesson he’ll never forget. *Dubhe: Just take it easy pal. *Puts his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it in a moment’s notice* *Passerby #4: It looks like they’re about to fight! Passerby #3: Oh no! *Kumamaru: Hey all of you losers clear out…NOW!!! The large crowd steps back to safe watching distance and waits in anticipation to see what will happen next *Ino: This may be against the Self-Defense Force’s code, but I hope they’ll make an exception for us. *Usagi: Especially since we’re getting rid of this lolicon off the face of the earth. *Kumamaru: You’ll also pay for cutting down that tree! *Dubhe: I have no time for this. *He draws his sword* You’re in my way now move it! *Kumamaru: Dead serious* You have evil intentions it seems….what are you up to? (So this man is the one Grand Mage Victoria and Lady Marek was talking about, Dubhe.) *Dubhe: Like I’ll tell you, now MOVE! *Ino: Fool you’re already DEAD! *Usagi: *In a sadistic tone* You messed with the wrong enforcers. *Dubhe: ? *Kumamaru: We are the ultimate justice trio known as Carnival Phantasm. *Dubhe: Carnival Phantasm? (Underlings of Marek!) *Ino: Didn’t we mention that we are a part of the SDF’s civilian task force. *Dubhe: I see….(Damn it! Now I have to kill them.) *Usagi: You’ve been a very bad boy today...Now here’s your punishment. She attacks Dubhe with a combination of high speed kicks to his legs and stomach. He dodges some of them and barely blocks the rest he then nonchalantly counter-attacks. She is sent flying into a tree breaking it in two, but then Kumamaru appears behind him and punches him into the ground making a giant crater where he was standing. *Dubhe: (Wh-what the hell was that? For such a small body she sure is strong.) *Ino: Usagi has the speed of a Rabbit and Kumamaru has the strength of a grizzly bear. I have the boar’s rampage. *Dubhe: What the hell does that mean? *Ino: I cannot be stopped once I start attacking with my super armored ram attacks. Ino clotheslines Dubhe back into the crater, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Dubhe tries to get up but Kumamaru slams an oak tree on top of him. Usagi then joins in a starts kicking him while Kumamaru beats him viciously with a tree and Ino throws Dubhe back into the fight each time he tries to escape… *Passerby #5: *in a heavy French Accent* 72 minuets later. *Kumamaru: *huff huff* He should be dead *huff* now…. *Usagi: There’s *huff huff* no way any lolicon could survive that… *huff puff* *Passerguy: Poor cutie… *Passerby #1: I’m about to cry…but first let me take a selfie. *takes a selfie* *Ino: Damn…*huff* we went a biiiit too far this time. *Passerby #3: A ‘bit’? *Ino: Alright fine, a ‘tad’ too far. *Passerby #3: *irate* You just committed murder! I understand that he was a lolicon, but you didn’t have to kill him. *Kumamaru: H-hey…well actually she is right….alright girls lets go grab his body and bring it back to the base. They look for his body among the debris of their battle, but strangely couldn’t find it anywhere then suddenly *Dubhe: *from above them* The old geezer taught you well…but that won’t be enough to stop me. *the air around Dubhe ignites into pink flames* Sorry but you all die HERE!! Before his attack could connect with the girls a burst of beautiful sapphire blue ice extinguishes his flames and sends him flying into the crowd. Out of a puddle of water a young girl who looks at least 13-15 years old appears clad in nothing but a scanty blue bikini and sandals with sunglasses; her long black hair was nearly touching the ground. *???: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk You never learn do you whippersnappers? *Kumamaru: Shit! I didn’t expect master to be watching us. *Usagi: No no no NO! We’re toast! *Passerby #1: Oh no its Poyo Loco! *Passerby #3: Wh-what!? Here? *Dubhe: *gets up off of the crowd members he landed on* Who’s Poyo Loco? *Passerguy: Honey you seriously don’t know who Poyo Loco is? *grabs Dubhe’s left hand* Poyo Loco is the scariest member of the five Grand Mages of Destiny City. Protect me darling. *Dubhe: *snatches his hand away* Protect yourself!!! But, no, this is the first time I’ve heard it. Why is this “Crazy Chicken” so scary? *Passerguy: Sexy Specs, she is said to be the most sadistic and destructive mage in the city, no one with common sense would mess with her. *Dubhe: Her? *???: You really don’t remember me? Now I’m hurt, but that can wait for now. Girls? *Kumamaru, Usagi and, Ino: Yes? *???: Why did you attack this man? *Kumamaru: Well you see….. *Ino: We thought that he was a lolicon….. *Usagi: He cut down a tree, made fun of our clothes and, yelled at us. The three girls start pleading to the younger girl for a lenient punishment * Passerby #1: *whispering to Passerby #3* We should leave before we’re questioned too. *Passerby #3: Yeah, it’s getting pretty late. *Passerby #4: Hey, ladies, may I take you out for some rame—I mean hamburgers? *Passerguy: Hey, Sexy Specs, wanna come with me? *Dubhe: HELL NO! *Passerguy: Alright then suit yourself *blows kiss and winks at Dubhe* the Crowd disperses quickly leaving Dubhe and the four girls. *Dubhe: *in despair* Why does this shit ALWAYS happens to me? *Kumamaru: Your personality is Un-BEARable. *Dubhe: Who asked you!? Anyway Little girl in the very revealing bikini do you know where I can find an old guy named Marek? *???: …..Zzzzzz……*sleepily* Yes, Mr. Yakisoba, I would sure love more Yakisoba sandwiches! *bites Usagi’s head* *Usagi: *moans pleasurably* Mistress please be gentle, but this doesn’t feel TOO bad….(I actually hope that she bites me more) *Kumamaru & Ino: NO Usagi! *the duo tries to free poor Asagi(?)* *Dubhe: Don’t pretend like your sleeping when I speak to you! And you stop enjoying being bitten! *Marek: *Still half sleep* Know where Marek is? Of course I do, because I am Marek. I may not have my sexy and macho manly man body from the old days but I am still the same Marek you knew in the past. More or less. *Dubhe: *dumbstruck* Have you always been a little girl? *Marek: After what Polaris did last time, I changed my appearance to what you see now. Isn’t this bod crazy cute? *strikes a ultra kawaii pose* *Dubhe: I assume that you know why I’m here? *Marek: Girls? *Kumamaru, Ino and, Usagi: Yes, ma’am? *Marek: Go back to headquarters and warn them about what I told you about. *Kumamaru: On it. Let’s go Carnival Phantasm! *Ino and Usagi: Roger! The three girls disapper into the night instantly only leaving behind a few leaves *Marek: Are you under his mind control spell? *Dubhe: Of course not fool! *Marek: I see…so that sword of yours is still warping your mind and twisting it to do its sick deeds? *Dubhe: I always wanted to see which of us is stronger! *Grins sadistically as he readies his blade* *Marek: I’m sorry old friend but, you have to die here and now. *Dubhe: heh…..hahahahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Don’t make me laugh!! Dubhe swings his sword at Marek trying to severe in two with one swing of his blade, but is parried by a monster made from ice that Marek created. Suddenly something strange occurs, the monster ignites into pink flames. Marek is astonished by this leaving her open for an attack, but not Marek quickly recomposes herself to block his incoming attack. The two battle in eternal deadlock for three minuets until both of them try to attack each other but end up colliding with each other. *Dubhe: *huff huff* Damn your quite resilient old mad. *Marek: You’ve definitely improved since we last fought two hundred years ago. *Dubhe: Can I ask you something old man? *Marek: Stop calling me ‘Old Man’, and what is it? *Dubhe: Why don’t you want to re-join Septentriones? *Marek: That’s a stupidly simple question, with an equally simple answer: I just don’t want to hurt others anymore. *Dubhe: Scorch…Flame Dance! Dubhe’s sword glows with a pink light and changes into a claymore with two serrated blades *Marek: You’re serious about this? *Creates a blades of ice around her hand* Show me your resolve!! Dubhe charges at Marek swinging his claymore madly trying to cut Marek into small chunks of meat, but his onslaught doesn’t even leave a single mark on her. *Dubhe: *coughs up blood*Damn IT! WHY WON’T YOU JUST DIE!!! *Marek: Sorry old friend this your end. *???: HOLD IT!! An arrow of light shoots down from the sky aimed at Marek’s head but she flawlessly blocks it. Above Marek and Dubhe stood a blonde girl with two curly twin-tails with Lapis Lazuli eyes. And pink and black Gothic Lolita clothing with a (unconscious) girl in arm and a crossbow in the other. *Marek: What do you want? *???: I’m here to help his sorry ass. *Dubhe: Leave me alone she bitch! *coughs up more blood* *Marek: Alioth… *Alioth: Before you ask: Yes, I’m working with Master Polaris. *Marek: Okay then I’ll have to defeat you as well. *Dubhe: I’m not done with you yet…*huff huff huff; coughs up blood* *Alioth: Inubaka! You injured your insides severely when you released your Cosmic Sword’s true form! *Dubhe: I don’t need you to take care of me like I’m some stupid baby; I can handle her myself! Dubhe prepares to unleash his again but, Marek, strikes him in a vital weak spot injuring him further *Alioth: Why you! It’s time for you to die you old hag! Take this my Super-Secret Special Attack: Danmaku!!! Alioth shoots a crossbow bolt into the sky and, for a moment, nothing seemed to happen that was until one after the other crossbow bolts started raining down on top of the whole park’s forested area. *Passerby #5: *In heavy French Accent* 30 minuets later *Alioth: Hey are you dead? *Marek:....Zzzz…..Cryostasis. *Alioth: She slept through all of that!? Hey wait wasn’t I supoosed to save Dubhe? *Sees Dubhe’s Swiss cheese like body* I’m so sorry *cries on his bloody Swiss cheese chest* *Dubhe: *strained* I knew that you liked me…. *Alioth: *enraged* Yeah right like anyone would care about a dog like yourself! *Dubhe: Oho! SO you’re a tsundere on top of that? *Alioth: It’s not like I care about you or anything! *Dubhe: Sure you don’t Alioth picks up Marek and teleports away *Alioth: *Mutters to herself as she teleports* I knew I shouldn’t have worried about a BASTARD like that! *Dubhe: Hey wait how am I supposed to get home then? See you Later Immortal Gardener!!! Next Episode’s Preview *Kumamaru: 1…2…3…. Kumamaru, Ino and, Usagi: Carnival Phantasm Force GO! *they all strike suggestive poses* *Ino: Aww I wish Mistress Marek won that fight. That blonde bimbo, Alioth, just had to interfere with their fight and save him; she even had the Magnificent Idol Singer Elsie with her. I wonder what they’re up to collecting young girls in the middle of the night? *Kumamaru: Maybe they’re planning on selling them for video game magazines. *Ino: *flat* What? -_- The girls fall silent until Usagi decides to change the subject. *Usagi: Anyway hot damn that Dubhe can sure take one hell of a beating. For a second it looked like he was enjoying it almost. *Yandere mode activated* But that little bitch cannot have my Mistress Marek. *Dere Mode Activated* I mean, I hope he’s not a masochist…(like me) *Kumamaru: He’s an even bigger masochist than you Usagi. *Usagi: Wh-what? I’m no m-ma-masochist! *Ino: Yes you are. *Usagi: Shuddup, the male readers will get the wrong idea about me! *Busty Girl(???): Umm excuse me aren’t the three of you supposed to be telling the audience about the next episode? *Kumamaru, Ino, and, Usagi: Ahhh BOOBZILLA! *Busty Girl(???): I have a name too you know!! >< *Kumamaru, Ino, and, Usagi: Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! *Busty Girl(???): Oh man I have to end the episode all by myself… >_< *Sherria: Don’t worry Victoria you can do this just read the tele-prompter. *Victoria: Thanks for the encouragement Lady Straus!! *Sherria: Good luck sweetie. *Victoria: Here goes nothing! Next Episode: Super Driver. *Passerguy: You better watch it or I’ll take your man’s soul. *Victoria: Who let that guy in here!? Category:Blog posts